Beautiful Liar
by caaaiiittt
Summary: Is love really blind? What will it take before Ron really opens his eyes? Rated for minor sexual content and minor language.
1. Is true love really blind?

**Beautiful Liar. Ron/Hermione. Rated T because of minor sexual actions and minor language.**

'Come on, don't let me down!' He whispered angrily to his homework. Just then a figure stepped out from behind the cosy armchair which Ron was sitting on, finishing his homework at an astounding hour of the night.

She rolled her eyes and sat on the arm chair opposite. 'Ron.' She said stiffly.

He looked up to her. 'Hermione.' He replied in a tone equal to the one she had used.

Her lips twisted to the side in a grimace, but she ended up sighing and holding out her hands. 'You really do owe me now, Ron. This is the third time this week I've helped you.'

Ron started to breathe normally again, and the lines of frustration on his face disappearing, and him completely turning very happy. 'Oh yes, 'Mione, anything you want, I'll be your slave, I'll do _anything!_' He gushed.

She chuckled as her cheeks turned a bright pink, Ron not realising of course. 'Alright!' She silenced him. 'I'll do it, and you don't have to give me anything but some peace and quiet.' She concluded.

He nodded and instead of going up to bed, he actually watched Hermione finishing it, so that he would remember them and finally understand it, he owed her that.

She finally finished up, just when she was starting to yawn like crazy. Hermione stood and started to walk toward the dormitories and he followed closely behind, gazing at her like a crazed fan. She was a hero; that would be the third time she'd saved him from a perilous detention.

She spun around quickly, about halfway up the staircase, making Ron stumble into her. He stepped away a little and started to mumble an apology, but she held him close and cut him off.

'I changed my mind, Ron... I do want something. I want you to kiss me.' She whispered to him, gazing up at him with her beautiful eyes wide.

Her face turned to embarrassment as she started to turn away. 'I'm sorry I should never have asked-'

Ron held her there and pulled her close to him and started to kiss her. The kiss was short lasting about 5 seconds, but it turned Ron bright red from his cheeks to the tops of his ears. It spread warmth from his head to his toes. Never before that moment had he seen Hermione with real eyes, eyes that worked properly. Never had he seen her true beauty, or felt that feeling that tugged on his heart. He knew that if she were to speak he would just hear the soft honey of her voice; he would not really hear what she said.

How could all of this just come from one simple, short kiss?

How could he have not noticed this before?

How does this feel so real?

Hermione's breathing returned to normal and she bit her lip. 'Goodnight Ron.' She whispered delicately before tiptoeing and twirling up to the girl's dormitory.

'I love you.' He said with so much meaning it almost hurt. He walked blindly up to his bed, not even changing into pyjamas.

**Alright, Review review review, let me know what you think, and remember that I won't start writing the next chapter until there are atleast 5 reviews sitting there. Thankyou for reading & REVIEW!**


	2. That was unexpected

**Warning: This chapter has some sexual references, but they're pretty minor, some bad language and lots of drama. The next chapter will have that also but with added violence.**

The next morning he went and sat with Harry in the Great Hall for breakfast, waiting eagerly for Hermione to come and join them, but she never did. Ron figured she was just running late, sleeping in, doing last minute homework or making herself look nice, maybe?

As he was walking to his first class- DADA- He realised none of these would be true. Hermione never runs late, she is always organised and ready for any last minute things thrown her way, and going to class is the exact opposite of 'last minute'. She wouldn't be sleeping in because she went to bed early the night before, and then she only woke up to help him for a little while, going to straight to bed afterward. Plus, even when she runs low on sleep she just deals with it and gets an early night the next night (After her homework is done of course.) Last minute homework just doesn't exist with her; it's just the way she works. She would've finished it instead of going to bed last night. And make herself look nice? Just then the bell rang signalling the start of class. No; she wouldn't miss class to make herself look nice. She already looked perfect.

Ron checked his watch anxiously as their DADA teacher swept into the room. 'Morning Professor,' He chanted along with the others, although his voice was full of worry. Did Hermione do this often, he was just way to ignorant and blind to notice? No, no, not a chance. She was _always_ on time, no matter what.

Just at that moment, a teacher that Ron didn't recognize knocked three times on the door and came right in, his eyes sweeping the children's seats. He grimaced, and walked up Ron's row. 'Ronald Weasley, your presence has been requested somewhere.'

His heart lifted. Getting out of class? Awesome. He stood happily, and followed the oddly formal man out of the stupid DADA classroom, glancing his homework on the teacher's desk that Hermione had helped him with. He was so grateful for that...

Then he went through a few corridors, up a couple staircases and through a door. He found himself in the hospital wing, making his stomach twist in confusion and his eyebrows push together.

In the bed closest, Madam Pomfrey emerged from behind the curtains. She saw me standing at the door, and the weird man nodded and left the hospital wing. She curled her fingers and motioned for me to come forward, the other hand was holding open the curtain to the bed. Through the open space in the curtain, he looked to the bed and saw Hermione laying there with her delicate pale pink lips closed, her chest moving up and down slowly, her eyes closed and her skin a _very_ pale white.

'Before she went to sleep, she requested you.' Madam Pomfrey said simply before standing a little away so that Ron could run quietly toward the bed to kneel down and grab her hand.

Ron looked up to Madam Pomfrey. 'But... Why is she even in here?'

She grimaced. 'Last night, a young girl that sleeps near her came hurriedly to report that she'd found Hermione passed out on the floor. We went immediately to investigate, and found her on the floor. After bringing her back to the Hospital Wing, we discovered that she was not in fact passed out, but she'd suffered from a heart attack, caused by shock.' Ron started to look panicked, but Madam Pomfrey quieted him.

'No, no, she's fine, she just needs rest and care. But what we have a feeling you'd like to know, is that she was holding a pregnancy test.' She paused to let it soak in before the next big shock came. 'It was positive.'

Ron's heart pretty much stopped right then and there. 'Why are you telling me?' The words that left his mouth felt thick and were hard to say.

Madam Pomfrey looked at him in a confused way. 'Well, we figured you were the father after she requested you.'

Ron blinked and started to shake his head. 'No... we never did... we never... She- we aren't even dating.' He concluded, finding the other terms to hard to finish, so many things swimming around in his head, almost about to stop breathing.

Madam Pomfrey's brows creased and she scurried off to her office to do some stuff, leaving Ron with Hermione.

He bent his head down and kissed her hand. This woke her up.

'No Hermione, no, go back to sleep you need your rest or you won't get better, sleep!' He insisted.

She shook her head. 'I can't sleep now that I know you're here!'

'Well I'll leave then.' He said plainly.

She closed her eyes in frustration. 'I mean I need to talk to you!' she gushed.

He waited, clearly a little annoyed, but concerned for her. Annoyed that she was obviously going off with someone and... Doing things that would cause her current condition, and concerned because she obviously needed him for some reason.

She bit her lip. 'I'm pregnant.'

He rolled his eyes. 'I know that.'

She blinked in surprise. 'How do you know that? Just- Don't answer, I don't care, whatever- I just need to explain.'

He sighed. 'Explain what? That you just collect kisses at random, don't care who they're from, just as long as you get your satisfaction, despite you being with another person, and SLEEPING with them, you don't care what those kisses do to the other person, you don't care what they feel, or that they slept zero hours last night because they couldn't stop thinking about you!' He stopped, his head dropping to the bed, feeling defeated that he'd admitted it all to her. He'd meant to die with that information, she could never find out.

Her breath caught in her throat. 'I never have "been" with anyone, I never had- _that_ out of choice!'

Ron looked up at her. 'What?' He said in utter shock. 'You were- Somebody-?' He questioned her.

She nodded. 'It was him Ron... He did it to me... I thought he was my friend. Harry said he was my friend, but he lied.' She started to cry, the tears pouring down her cheeks as she confessed.

'He said he would show me something in his room, and then, he did that to me. I told him to stop but he bit me and scratched me and choked me until I stopped begging and screaming and making noise.'

There was small tears welled up in the corners of Ron's eyes. He started breathing heavily, and stood suddenly, headed toward the door.

'Ron, no, come back, where are you going? Come back Ron!'

He turned to her. 'I'm going to get that sick bastard and fucking kill him!'

_My world just got a whole more complicated._ He thought as he stamped down the halls.


	3. Dreadful memories all over again

He ran down the hallways, shaking with rage and ignoring the shocked look on Hermione's face. That bastard, who he had once trusted with his life, the person he used to call his best friend, was stuffing around with Hermione. He didn't think that Harry would even sleep with someone who he was going out with, in a serious relationship with. Both of them had admitted to one another that they were fully believers of sex after marriage. But then he goes and _rapes_ someone? What was that bitch on!

'MELONBALL!' He shouted to the portrait of the fat lady. Shaking with anger he ran into the room and slammed into Harry, pushing him against the wall.

He ignored his little fake look of shock and started to punch him, until his nose started to bleed. 'You. Sick. Freaking. Bastard.'

Harry grabbed his hands and pulled them down to his sides, but still he struggled.

'RON!' He yelled. 'What ARE you doing?' Ron stopped breathing so heavily, or he tried, and pulled himself out of Harry's grip. The little fight had earned them a small crowd of Gryffindor.

'You _Raped_ Hermione!' He shouted to Harry. By then, McGonagall had been alerted and she was pulling Ron away from Harry.

'Stop it right now boys, and come to my office to explain this, this, madness!' She shouted shrilly.

They walked to the office of Professor McGonagall and sat in separate chairs. Both had their hands on their wands, ready in case of a fight breaking out again.

She looked at both boys and then finally at Ron and sighed. 'Explain yourself. Now, Mr Weasley!'

With a quick glance at Harry he started to open his mouth. He gulped. 'That little slut raped Hermione!'

She looked shocked with Ron. 'That type of language will not be permitted! Even if this statement is true, you had no reason whatsoever to go and get into a fight!'

It was hard to believe that _he_ was in trouble for this. Harry was the one committing crimes that could get him in Azkaban, he only went and got into a fight with him. How on earth was this his fault? He snuck a sideways glance at Harry's face, now covered with dried blood.

He did feel a little guilty; this guy was his best friend. He shouldn't have judged until he had proof. But why would he need proof, Hermione wouldn't have lied to him. But what if she did? Why would she have? Why would she have made up something like this? No, no. Hermione didn't lie, she wasn't that kind of person.

The answer hit him in the face, so hard it brought him right back to reality. He didn't know who, or why, but he certainly knew how.

Polyjuice Potion.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

Hermione lay in her bed in the hospital wing, restlessly tossing and turning and trying to get to sleep. A loud bang from the doors slamming into the walls got her sitting upright in her bed.

Professor McGonagall swept in, toward her bed. Harry and Ron followed behind close by. The minute she saw Harry, she felt her eyes go wide and she tried to get away from him. Trying to rush off the bed, she got tangled in her sheets and blanket and fell, her hands stopping her head from hitting the ground and the bed holding her feet firmly in place. She kicked and kicked to get out of it and finally felt herself be freed. This whole time, the others were trying to hold her and help her and put her back in bed. She rushed to Ron, who was a safe distance from Harry.

Ron put his arms around her and she felt safe. She hadn't seen Harry since the night that it had all happened, and she hadn't expected to ever have to see him again. His presence, seeing his face, all brought back memories of what had happened. Memories, sickening, awful memories that she had tried to forget about and shut away, far away in a tiny little box. It had been working so far, until now. She could see him again, and they all flooded back to the surface of her mind.

'_Hermione, Hermione come here, I have something to show you!' It was evening, quickly turning into night. She heard him calling for her and quickly hurried into his room. No one else was in there; everyone was eating dinner, but not Harry and Hermione, as they had both skipped out on dinner to study for an upcoming test._

_She walked in and saw him, just lying on his bed. Upon her arrival he sat up straight and smiled his usual smile, but a little different; unusual, sneaky. She just let this little detail go, and went up to him._

'_You had something to show me, yes?' She smiled. She tried to seem happy, but she didn't like being disturbed while studying and she was extremely tired from all the studying she'd been doing and all the sleep she had lost._

_He got off the bed and came over to her. 'Yeah, come here and lay on the bed, can you?'_

_His answer caught her off guard and she was a little astounded at how weird this was all getting._

'_Excuse me? Sorry, Harry, but I'd rather not, okay? Look, I'm tired so I'm just going to go and finish study-'_

_He grabbed her roughly and started to kiss her, with his arms tightly gripped on her shoulders, stopping her from leaving. She put her hands up to his chest and pushed away. Their lips separated and she looked at him, surprised, disgusted, scared. The glint in his eyes had become dangerously evil looking and she just wanted to go._

'_What's wrong, babe, don't you like this?' He leaned in for another kiss and she pushed away again, but she wasn't strong enough. His hands started to creep up her shirt and he ripped her clothes off, bit by bit, scratching and tearing at her skin carelessly as he went along._

_All through that she shouted and screamed, but he muffled her screams with his hands and kisses. She started to kick at him and back away, she had barely any clothing left on her body. His hands gripped tightly on her wrists and his nails were starting to dig in. She flinched and made small whimpering sounds._

_From that point onward, she could barely think. Her mind would be permanently scared and messed up. All she could feel was pain, hurt, disbelief. She didn't think that Harry would've done something like that, something messed up. And what if she turned out pregnant? She could barely think the word._

_When Harry was done, he put a hand around her throat and looked her in the eye. 'You tell anyone about this, and I'll kill you, I swear to god Hermione.' She whimpered and nodded then he shoved her away and she quickly pulled clothes on her body._

_Afterward, she went to her room and sat on her bed, crying for the rest of the night. Her body ached so much it wasn't even funny. From that day on, she stopped studying, slept more and more, missed classes occasionally... She just wasn't the same._

All these memories came to the surface as she remembered them, one by one. She whimpered and stepped back, pulling Ron with her, away; far, far away from Harry.


	4. Working out a plan

**Sorry for the huge wait for this chapter, for the last couple of months I've been very busy and I've had a death in my family so I wasn't really up for writing, but I'm back now.**

Ron hugged her into him, even though he knew that Hermione had nothing to fear of Harry anymore, unless the Polyjuice user was being Harry right now. He pulled Hermione a few steps further away just in case.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes, as if this was nothing more than a simple disagreement, not something as serious as rape.

"Now, we need to figure out what to do from here-on, you three are bestfriends, and I hate to see you two cowering in fear away from Harry. Now, the three of you will follow me, and we will go and see Dumbledore about this issue and figure out what course of action we'll take, yes?" Her strict voice and the determined glint in her eyes was enough to make Hermione let go of him and walked cautiously toward the door, making sure he was close behind her.

They travelled up to Dumbledore's office to speak with him about the issue.

When they had all sat on chairs that were conjured up by Dumbledore as soon as he saw how many he had to accommodate for, he smiled at them to see who would start telling the story.

Ron believed that Harry knew nothing at the entire situation, and Hermione would be too shaky to talk, so he decided to tell the story.

"Some time last night, Hermione was put into the hospital after having a heart attack, after suffering shock from finding out she was pregnant... And she was pregnant from being raped. So I ran down to the common room and started shouting at Harry and punching him."

Dumbledore looked at him over the top of his half moon spectacles, and then looked at Harry. "You don't mean to tell me that Harry was the one who raped young Hermione?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say yes, but he cut in with his opinion. "No. It wasn't Harry."

Hermione looked at him surprised and a little angry. "Ron! What do you mean? Are you saying you don't believe me?" He shook his head.

"I believe that when you got raped, the person you saw raping you did look like Harry and sound like Harry, but it was not Harry."

Professor McGonagall tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Then why did you attack Harry if you claim it wasn't him?"

"Because," Ron sighed with a smile over to his best friend. "Harry is my best mate, I would trust him with my life, and I believe that somebody took his hairs when he was sleeping and used them in Polyjuice potion." The faces on everyone around him turned from confusion to surprise and slight understanding, except for Dumbledore, who just sat with the same calm non-expression face.

"Well Ron, you have a valid point, and it is quite possible but how do you suppose they made it? It takes well over a month to make Polyjuice potion. Where would a student find a place to get away with it?"

The three looked at each other in unison and said, "Girls Bathroom on the second floor."

Dumbledore looked at them intruiged. "And how, when only one of you suspected the use of Polyjuice potion minutes before, do you all know where it has supposedly been brewed?"

They all shrugged uncomfortably, looking down at their feet. "Just a guess," one of them murmured.

"As your headmaster, I demand you tell me right now what you're all hiding," while his words sounded quite strict and scary, he had a half smile on his face, as if he was also mischievously hiding a secret too.

"Second year," Hermione said, unable to hide the secret anymore.

"Yeah, we spent a month down there brewing Polyjuice potion to use to find out about the chamber of secrets," Ron admitted.

Dumbledore smiled. "It is okay, since what you did was, for one, so long ago, and two, benefitted this school in a great mystery and tragedy, and possibly helped your schoolwork in Potions class."

They all sighed in relief, then looked back at the door. "Sir, so now we need to go and check out the bathroom, and possibly even every Gryffindor student's trunks, for traces of leftover Polyjuice potion?" Ron suggested.

Dumbledore shook his head. "That will be done, but not by you three. You will stay somewhere where it's safe, such as an empty classroom."

They all nodded and headed down to the nearest one, which was a charms classroom. The three sat down against a wall and were pretty much silent. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it gently. She smiled up at him, and they shared a brief kiss. Ron turned red, and smiled as Hermione layed her head on his shoulder.

"Everything's gonna be okay." Ron whispered to her.

**Sorry, it was a bit short, but it's better than nothing. Review my lovelies!**

**I want ten reviews before I upload the next chapter.**


	5. Truth at last

Ron still had his arm around Hermione when Dumbledore came in to check on them. Hermione had fallen into a light sleep, and was softly snoring. Harry still just sat next to the pair, not speaking a word and quite shaken by this whole experience, being accused of raping Hermione.

As soon as Dumbledore came in, Ron straightened up and looked at Dumbledore hopefully, waiting for news. "Find anything?" Professor McGonagall came and stood behind Dumbledore, a sad and serious look on her face.

Dumbledore sighed, before sharing with them the news that they had. "There were no clues involving Polyjuice potion, so I'm sorry to say Ron, you were not correct, however, we did discover who did it. It was Harry."

Ron was shocked, thinking that Dumbledore had gone mad. Of course he could hardly talk, that morning he bashed Harry because he believed that. But Harry had seemed so shocked to hear those accusations, and as if he didn't know anything about what had happened, like when they explained it to him he acted as if that was the first time he'd heard anything about the matter.

But, Harry's course of actions after Dumbledore's statement only proved Ron wrong and Dumbledore right. He stood up and backed away into the corner. "How can you judge me for this! Look at her, she's beautiful, one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Year by year as I secretly sit here and fantasize about her, as I sit there and can't stop thinking about her, and I go through the pain of watching Ron flirt with her and fall in love with her, and her do the exact same thing back, it was just too much. And to make things worse, Ron is ugly and stupid, why would she choose him over me. I couldn't help it, I had to go and do something to end it all. Maybe she'd change her mind after she had sex with me. But I was wrong with that I guess."

Dumbledore stood up and went to grab Harry and take him to see ministry officials and possibly even go to Azkaban for committing this kind of crime.

After that, Harry ran out the door and Dumbledore and McGonagall ran after him as Ron hugged Hermione close. She hugged into him and whispered in his ear. "I feel safe as long as I'm in your arms Ron."

He hugged her in tighter and they shared one passionate kiss. As they broke apart, they simply looked into each other's eyes for one moment before Ron pushed Hermione up against a wall and they began kissing each other again, except this time more roughly and passionately than before. Hermione's hands were around Ron's neck, her fingers getting tangled in his hair. His hand began to slide up her leg and he cupped her ass.

Her lips pulled away from his momentarily, before she wrapped one of her legs around him and they began kissing again. Hermione's lips travelled away from his and up to his ear.

What she whispered was a complete shock to Ron, he wasn't expecting it at all. She softly kissed his ear before saying "let's have sex."

The rest of the night was the best of Ron's life, but then came dreaded morning. The two woke up lying on the classroom floor together, with sun pouring through the windows.

They simply just looked at each other and then sighed at the fact that they would have another big day with lots of hassle, and just decided to enjoy the little amount of time they had left to do this, and just lay together, forgetting the rest of the world and all it's troubles.


End file.
